one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Lyntel'luroon
Episode Ten Official Background Lyn is a big ol’ mystery right now, isn’t she? Biography Lyn is from the Twi'lek homeplanet Ryloth. Her father and brother both died within one month, while Lyn and her mother were off-planet. She never really got along with her mother, but this put a definite rift between them. She hasn't spoken to her mother in over a decade, but thinks it is better that way. Her mother remains on Ryloth, 'doing the professor thing.'Campaign:Episode Sixty Lyn is a professor of anthropology, an archaeologist, and has a degree in library science.Episode Fifteen Lyn was once a scientist with the Republic's ExploraCorps. She sometimes refers to the fall of the Republic, and the fact that some of her friends currently work for the Empire. Lyn is a genius when it comes to engines. She created a specialized engine which utilizes crystals that -- in the right formation on a well-armored, fast ship -- can steal the power from another ship. At some point she went undercover with Windy Starkiller in the pop band the Kaiburr Crystals, a front organization for drugs and rebellion. While undercover, she apparently had a relationship with Zara Zoisite. Lyn first encounters the other protagonists on Myrkr, where she was studying the force-sensitive lizards of that planet. After the crew steal the engine of her ship, she joins them as half-owner of the Mynock. On Mandalore, Lyn provides the crew with a connection to the Kaiburr Crystals. She stays back with Tamlin during most of the action. On Phindar, Lyn joins everyone in sneaking into BHIKKE. She and Tryst take a job from Jorj Car'das to recover powerful shields from an archaeological site on the planet Tlön. The two share a heart to heart. On Tlön Lyn meets a former mentor. Physical Description If Lyn were a human woman, she would appear to be in her early 30s. She's an absolutely stunning Twi’lek with big honey-colored eyes. Episode Nine She is about 5'7" (170cm), is orange, and has very short lekku which only reach to her chin. She has disruptive coloration tattoos, which means kind of tiger-like little stripes here and there in browns and golds and other oranges. After she reveals that she practiced tomb raiding, Bacta and Leenik asked her to stop wearing such revealing short-shorts (a la Lara Croft). It feels inappropriate...there are two kids here.- Leenik. Relationships Lyn's is officially bisexual and over the series, past relationships have been hinted at including very probably a princess or two, Zara Zoisite and Fentara Ren. In Episode Sixty, Lyn reveals that she feels if she stays too long in one place, it will all go wrong and people will get hurt. Fitting In With The Crew Tryst: Yeah, well, you should know that this is a results-oriented crew, and we get results fast, even if it means a bunch of scientists are murdered. I really do regret that, now that I am saying it out loud. Lyn: I do not mind when Imperials die, not at all. But I do have a problem with people not thinking plans through. not realizing allies when they see them. Tryst: (Laughing.) You are not going to fit in on this ship. Listen, you’re totally right and honestly, you’re probably the voice of reason we could use. We did not think that plan through, and we were working off of basically zero information.Episode Eleven References Pictures of Lyn LynTGM123.jpg IndianaLynMedonnab.png IndianaLynnbuBooka.jpg YoungLynShadowblindr.jpg LyntelMomGhostBox.jpg LeenikLynJessFink.jpg LynProfileBekaH.png ProfLynGhostBox.png LynnWillKrirkby.jpg Lyn_Eckses.png|1